sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Parley For Brandis - Part 2
The Imperial flagship Malevolence may have hundreds of docking bays, but this one has gathered the attention of not only Grand Admiral Kreldin, but some of his top officials. Stormtroopers have lined up in defensive positions throughout the hangar, and Admiral Kreldin has arrived. Alongside the Grand Admiral are two bodyguards, several ranking officers from the Imperial Army and Navy, and the red-cowled visage of two Royal Guardsmen. Meanwhile, the external shielding is brought down, and the entourage of New Republic vessels passes through the blue haze of magnetic shielding that locks air inside the hangar. Once the Tydirium and her escort of four X-Wing starfighters have touched down, the cockpit canopies of each X-Wing release and begin to rise, their pilots preparing to disembark as ordered. Meanwhile, the Tydirium's boarding ramp begins to descend in a slow, meticulous manner, hissing as coolant exhaust is released from the ventral hull. The pilots are the first to leave their cockpits. As their astromech droids begin shutting down most of the systems on board, the pilots climb down ladders that extend from the hull. Once on the deck, their hands go up in the air to show that they are unarmed, sidearms left up inside the cockpits. At long last, the ramp of the Tydirium strikes the deck plating. Luke Skywalker, cowled in his Jedi attire, is the first to stride down the ramp of the ship. His voluminous black cloak has been left on board, revealing that he only carries with him a simple utility belt outfit with a comlink. There are no signs of his Jedi weapon anywhere. His boots click when he steps onto the deck, and he takes three broad steps toward Danik Kreldin. His expressive blue eyes seem utterly calm and peaceful, in spite of the fact that his comrades are now inside one of the largest circles of Imperial defenses around. With a short bow, he greets the Admiral. "Admiral Kreldin. My people here behind me have come unarmed, like myself, as a gesture of peace." 'Gesture of peace, my...' The thought is cut off before it can come to its logical conclusion, the concentration required on Johanna's part to maintain her link with Luke engaging most of her faculties and leaving no room for any spike of irritation at Danik, no matter how small. She maintains her distance and watches the arrival of the Grand Admiral with a cool eye. Though some part of her would like to see Danik stomped on, she knows better than to indulge her aggression. The trouble it has caused her in the past has been significant enough to stay her temper -- and her hand. Besides, they are here to negotiate for the life of Brandis. Such a thing won't be possible if she decides to try and decapitate her old nemesis. For now Johanna is the very picture of serenity, hands lightly clasped in front of her and her expression neutral. Kyrin waits to take her place in the procession. Knowing that there are those in the Empire who don't like non-humans, she keeps as still as possible, her wings held up in a casual sort of posture, minimizing the rustling. Even her tail is still. Don't attract attention. Some things hunt by motion-detection. Her place in the group is toward the back. Servile. That'll amuse the Imperials. Maybe. The serene expression on her face is steady, her gray eyes flicking over the assembly and the hangar bay itself. Ai'kani is with the entourage as well. For those who are sensitive to the Force, it would seem as if Luke, Ai'kani, and Johanna were all maintaining some sort of balance with each other; as if the three Jedi were literally in one accord. Coming elsewhere from the Jedi, from something in Kyrin’s hands, is a signature of potential power that resonates in the Force itself. To those Force-sensitive, the alien woman is holding something of interest in her hands as if she was carrying the treasure of the galaxy. Kyrin's almost reverent about it as she cradles it carefully. ---- Danik This man definitely stands out in a crowd. A Grand Admiral in the Galactic Empire, wearing an immaculate white naval uniform, the symbol of the Grand Admirals. He is a wizened man, with years of stress clearly seen on his face. Although he appears to be in his mid-sixties, he's probably more close to his mid-fifties. He is of average height for his age group, standing at 1.8 meters. His hair, shaven to military regulation, is dark brown, but it has begun to gray in certain areas. He has a mustache, which too has begun to show signs of graying. He wears the white Grand Admiral's uniform, kept neat without a single trace of a wrinkle. His rank bars are worn at the upper left-hand corner of the uniform. A utility belt wraps itself around his waist, a holster hanging from the belt on the right side, containing a blaster pistol. His black boots are worn, each boot well polished without a single trace of dirt on them. His brown eyes scan the surrounding area and the people passing by him, the eyes even sometimes following another person as he thought they were a suspicious character or a beautiful woman. His hands are usually found resting behind his back as he steps onward, though sometimes one hand may be found resting on the holster located at his right hip. On each shoulder are worn bullion epaulettes. An aroma surrounds the man, as he is wearing cologne from the man's home planet of Corellia. He is easily distinguished as a Corellian: His accent as he speaks clearly denotes him as Corellian, as does the cologne. His rank bars and cylinder(s) appear as the following: } |} => Corellian Rapier => Imperial Noble Credit => Imperial Common Credit => Datapad Kreldin has taken extra care to ensure the neatness of his uniform. This was a special occasion, after all, and the Commander-in-Chief of the Empire has to look his best. Especially when his guest is none other than Luke Skywalker. His hands are folded behind his back in a military rest position, his head straight and his eyes observing the shapes of the starships settling down several meters away. While the torpedoes of the X-wings did do some to unnerve the aging Imperial, he knew they wouldn't try anything foolish. At least, not yet. The treachery of the Jedi, after all, knows no real bounds. As Skywalker exits the vessel, Kreldin's senses nearly go overboard; never before had he felt such a powerful presence. Not from Brandis, not from Johanna, heck, not even from Malign. But, he would not show any fear; especially in front of his own men, and most especially to the greatest enemy known to the civilized galaxy. The last time Kreldin and Skywalker went face to face was on Athaniss. Han Solo's execution. Well, what would have been Solo's overdue execution. Naturally the Jedi derailed the entire show. The very sight of Skywalker made his stomach turn in ways he had not experienced since being held over the Sarlaac pit by Johanna. But, ever the statesman and gentleman, Kreldin puts his familiar warm, friendly smile on. "Jedi Skywalker. Good to see you again. Welcome to the HIMS Malevolence, the pride of the Imperial Navy. And what's this?" he says, looking over to Luke's side to spot both Ai'kani and Johanna. "Ah, my two best friends," he says, his feelings now confirmed that both Ai'kani and Johanna were here. This was just too much. The three of them, here, aboard the Malevolence. They were on his playing field now. "It's good to see you again, Ai'kani. I hope Mr. Woden is feeling better," he says, his eyes gazing over to Johanna, "and you too, Johanna dear. I suspect Etiel is in fine condition." While Danik maintains his smile and calm posture, deep within, his blood is boiling. His rage is building. He just wants to shout out the order to open fire and have them all executed, right here, right now. Unfortunately, he shouldn't. Not yet, at least. Not until he hears Skywalker's offer, first. Whatever can benefit Kreldin is certainly worth hearing, of course. He returns his gaze to Skywalker and nods. "So, Jedi Skywalker. You want your dear Dr. Finian returned. He has been a great guest with us, and has enjoyed his time with us, I can assure you. But I'm afraid we can't just let him back into the wild. He's still not tame, you see. But... I'm an open-minded man. Perhaps your offer can convince me. So, shall we retire to my office for further negotiations? It's more comfortable than these surroundings, and we can discuss these matters in private." As private as one can get aboard the Dreadnought, at least. As Kreldin makes his introductions, there isn't a sign of response on Luke's face, beyond the gentlest of smiles. "Thank you, Admiral," he replies. "Whatever you feel is most appropriate, we shall oblige. My only request is that my escort remain unharmed so long as we are negotiating peacefully." He motions toward the starfighter pilots. "They are unarmed, as you can see." He then motions toward Kyrin. "Our assistant here should accompany us as well. She has with her a most precious item which is the focal point of this negotiation." He raises his eyebrows, while bringing his hands to rest comfortably folded before him. "Shall we?" Danik's idea of an appropriate negotiation probably involves killing and/or putting the hurt on his foes. The old fellow must have a will of iron not to betray his intense dislike of the Jedi just now; he's all order and business with no rumples about him. It's an admirable quality and one which she herself has been lacking in the past. Johanna offers Danik a polite nod by way of greeting, letting Luke do all the talking and resolving to maintain her silence despite Kreldin's commentary. Though the words are seemingly innocuous, he knows full well how she feels about the incidents leading up to the quest on Ord Trasi. It's largely those which fuel her aforementioned desire to stomp on him at some point but for now she stands in quiet harmony with her fellow Jedi. Kyrin holds up the artifact when Luke mentions it. Just a brief 'here it is' gesture, only her robes rustling. Only the faintest of quirks of her mouth betrays her amusement at being called an assistant, the quirk fading after that moment. She gives a less-brief nod of respect, because that's expected. Otherwise, she's completely silent. Ai'kani remains to the side of Luke. She didn't expect to be seeing Danik again so soon. Especially not like this. The last time she had seen him, the man was probably grumbling about his handless Stormtroopers and stolen vehicle. 'He is doing just fine,' she answers wordlessly to the man though outwardly remains quiet and allows Luke to handle the situation. Unfamiliar with whatever Kyrin is, Kreldin looks upon the woman with a certain sense of puzzlement and awe. While not xenophobic like most would suspect, Kreldin still has trouble getting comfortable around the more...exotic species of the galaxy. But, whatever his thoughts of Kyrin are quickly vanish when his eyes rest upon the objects carried in her hands. Their presence fills the hangar bay, more so than Skywalker, and twists his gut. Is this what Skywalker is offering him in return for Finian? "Very well, we will do you or your escort no harm, as long as you extend us the same gratitude," he says to Luke, executing a swift about face and marching off towards the turbolift banks. Behind him, his two bodyguards, Sethas and Tibor, follow closely, and flanking the entire group are the two Guardsmen, their Force Pikes leaning against their shoulders as they march ever so gently and in perfect unison. ---- Grand Admiral Kreldin’s Office A lavish, large and lively office, a stark contrast to the dull surroundings of the rest of the Imperial star dreadnought. Upon first entering through the double, wooden doors (imported from Kuat, no less), visitors are greeted to a small corridor lined with pieces of art from through the galaxy - mostly alien - until it reaches yet another double-set of wooden doors that lead into the office proper. Office, however, may be an incorrect word to use to describe the interior of the room. The floor is carpeted, made from materials gathered on Mutanda, a very comfortable that adds to the calm, pleasant mood of the room. The walls are painted a pleasant hue of light red and lined with all sorts of decorations ranging from art, awards and citations, and animal prizes won in various hunts throughout the galaxy. Another display, located to the center of the right wall, is a case in which Kreldin's military medals and ribbons lie. Literally dozens upon dozens of military decorations that span from Kreldin's service in the Republic during the Clone Wars to his days as an Imperial Grand Admiral. To the center of the room, towards the upper wall, is the desk itself. A large throne-like seat rests behind the desk, with four more seats arranged in front of the desk for visitors. Behind the desk built into the wall is a fireplace, above it a large painting of Emperor Palpatine standing in front of the Imperial starburst. => Danik => Ai'kani => Kyrin => Johanna Luke bows once, then moves to be escorted by Kreldin toward his office. He remains utterly silent during the voyage, remaining in perfect balance with the two Jedi at his side. Up and up they go, rising through more than one turbolift journey to the upper reaches of the expansive space borne weapon. Once inside Kreldin's office, Luke's eyes skim the decorations and designs of the room, the emotions he feels masked behind the harmony and control exhibited between himself and his counterparts. Once inside, he turns and looks toward Kyrin, beckoning her forward and taking the artifact from her. The artifact, which he holds up to inspect in a reverent way, is etched with a number of ancient symbols, lined up along three diagonal lines that encircle the stone. "This stone, Admiral Kreldin, is from our limited Jedi archives. It is one of the many artifacts I have come across in my journeys to learn more about the Force. I understand you have become adept in the ways of the Force yourself?" The fireplace within Kreldin's office is lit. The lighting is down, and Opera from Chandrila is playing from Kreldin's recorder. Entering his office calms Kreldin's rage somewhat, relaxing him and providing him with some level of comfort and security. And seeing the portrait of Palpatine is enough to fill him with the resolve and pride he needs to maintain his bearing before the Jedi. He remains silent as he walks behind his desk and sits down in his egg-shaped throne (designed much similar to Palpatine's own), his eyes locking onto Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi. Sethas and Tibor take up flanking positions by Kreldin's throne, and the two Guardsmen stand in front of the exit as the doors close behind the Jedi group. He skips the usual greetings he offers guests to his office (usually a brandy and a seat), preferring the Jedi remain standing so he can see them in full view. His eyes settle upon the artifact as Skywalker takes it into his hand. Perhaps something to replace his lost Holocron? Itching his chin, Kreldin leans back into his throne and then spreads his hands out. "Jedi artifacts, in exchange for a Jedi? Hm. It would depend, Jedi Skywalker, on just how valuable this artifact is. It's power. I have no use for just any piece of stone, you see." Luke casts his eyes toward the stone in his hands, a look of slight dismay crawling across his features. Through harmony, each of the Jedi are able to combine their strengths, and that is exactly how the artifact in Luke's hands is emitting its power. Through such power with their combined strengths, the artifact itself seems to be growing in ability. "I have yet to discern the full measure of its power," he claims, and closes his eyes. "However, when you meditate upon it...." The stone suddenly begins to radiate a soft glow that seems to come from deep inside, illuminating the etchings ever so slightly. Through the Force, those sensitive can sense its power growing. Untapped power, channeled through the Jedi to create a focus point inside the stone... and if all goes to plan, tricking Kreldin into believing that the power is actually coming from the stone. When Luke opens his eyes, the glowing lingers for a few more moments, as it gradually fades into nothingness. "Now bring out Brandis, Kreldin." In Skywalker's voice there is a level of authority mingled with grief. "I wish to see that he is indeed alive and that you are willing to exchange him before I part with this treasure." Danik focuses solely upon the artifact. Although weak in the Force, Kreldin has no trouble picking up the immense power flowing through it. The artifact seems to beckon out to him, calling for him. The power within the artifact wants him to control it, to use it. At least, that's what Kreldin feels. Why, with such power, Malign would become insignificant. Allowing a grin to form on his face, Kreldin sits up in his throne and rests his hands upon his desk. "You'd give up such power for this one man? That feeble, weak and foolish man? You Jedi are indeed a curious breed. You're not like your father, Jedi Skywalker; you're so... weak," he says, bluntly as possible. He had long assumed the Hero With No Fear was the father of the man now before him. And not just by name recognition, either. In any event, he continues to focus his eyes upon the artifact, not even taking them off to look at Luke while he's speaking. Finally, after several moments, Kreldin finally breaks his gaze and looks back to Luke. "As you wish, Jedi." He taps his intercom. "Bring Dr. Finian to my office. Usual escort." When Kreldin mentions his father, only the slightest of smiles crawls once more along Skywalker's face. He had suspected that Danik knew of his father... at least, his father before he threw down his life and became Darth Vader. For a while. Such secrets remain secrets, shared only for the briefest of moments between Ai'kani and Johanna, who remain in harmony with him. His control of the Force prevents the echo of the dark side to creep into their harmonic circle. Instead, he lowers the artifact just slightly, and waits until Brandis is brought in. The Jedi Doctor is in terrible condition. Unconscious, Brandis is brought into the room by a group of four Stormtroopers. There is a large bandage over his right bicep, with blood soaking through the bandage, and a similar bandage around his torso where a spot of blood has soaked through. Brandis is otherwise topless, wearing prisoner's pants. His skin is lacerated with what seems to be some sort of energy or ice damage. The most disturbing are his eyes. Closed, the eyelids are charred and sunken in, with puss formed around the very edges. Luke starts slightly, his mouth falling open as he gazes upon the Doctor who, through the Force, seems nearly dead. "What have you done with him," he murmurs, fighting back his anger with skill and practice. Ai'kani's eyes look onto Brandis with interest. "It would appear he has had more than his fair share of Imperial hospitality, Master." Still, Ai'kani doesn't move much from her place nor show too much emotion. There will be plenty of time for that soon enough. When Brandis is brought out, Johanna's own gaze grows slitted at the sight of the doctor's damaged eyes. She remembers well her own months spent blind as a result of the battle on Corellia, and the endless weeks on Kessel that had served to hone her other senses in the absence of her ability to see. Her features betray no other emotions though that urge to stomp on Danik returns, and this time she'd like to do so in a manner even less gentle than the one previously planned. It's uncharacteristic of her to be so reserved -- she says nothing, knowing well that if she opens her mouth she might regret the words that come out. It simply wouldn't do to have a blaster fight at such close quarters! Brandis must be in considerable pain, though. Kyrin's face fights the frown that wants to creep over it. Her eyes narrow. An animalistic response. She is no Jedi nor has Jedi training. Her anger causes her to grind her teeth and her hands to clench. While the others might have good poker faces at such a time, she doesn't. If she had an X-Wing on her right now or even just a blaster, BLAM BLAM BLAM! Or chuu chuu chuu! Whatever works. But other than a betraying agitated lashing back and forth of her tail, she makes no other moves. The two Royal Guardsmen step aside, and admit the entrance of the three Stormtroopers, carrying the unconscious form of Brandis. Danik takes a moment to look upon the disgusting filth before taking and soaking up the reactions of the three Jedi and their female companion. It amuses and delights him, to say the least. "Dr. Finian, welcome. Your friends have graced us with a visit; they seem to care very much for you. You should be happy that someone does," he says, unsure if the poor fellow could even hear him. Regardless, it brings a smile to his face. "What have we done to him? Oh, I don't know; last I saw him he was quite alright. I didn't harm him, in all honesty; stun weapons don't cause any physical damage. Unfortunately, I left him in the capable hands of my Master, and of the Imperial Security Bureau. What they did is, well... you can see, I'm sure. Terribly sorry." Danik shrugs his shoulders and then returns his gaze to the artifact. "The artifact, Jedi Skywalker? I'm sure neither of us wish to extend this meeting any further than it must." "So it seems," replies Luke to Ai'kani's comment. It's a matter of seconds before the hints of anger are washed away, and serenity is back upon his face. He remains still as Danik speaks, then strides forward and gently sets the artifact on the desk before Kreldin. "Very well, Admiral," he says, hands slowly leaving the stone, feet carrying him back toward the others. There's something lingering in the air... a sense coming from the Force. A sense of betrayal. As it comes to the Jedi's senses, his eyebrows arch downward, creating a vee on his forehead. He had foreseen this, he had prepared for it, but he had also hoped that it might not come to this, that Kreldin might actually go through with the exchange subtracting trickery. That's precisely why the Jedi Master has some trickery of his own, as of yet unrevealed. "Admiral, I implore you now," he says, as if making one last request. "Let Brandis come with us." Danik immediately reaches out and grabs the stone from his desk, and draws it to him, examining every inch of the artifact with careful attention, admiring it. Not for its appearance, but the power he senses rushing through it and emanating from it. A few moments pass before Skywalker's words even register within his brain. He snaps out of his daze and looks up at Skywalker. "Master Skywalker, you know I can't do that. I'd be in violation of Imperial law, after all. How would it look on the evening news if the Commander-in-Chief of the galaxy's government let the most renowned terrorist walk off the most powerful warship in the galaxy with a Jedi? As I said before, you're nothing like you're father. You're weak. And you're also stupid and idealistic." He places the artifact back down on his desk and slides his hand over to his throne's armrest. Not so discreetly, he presses a button on his throne. "Kill them all!" It's the Royal Guardsmen who spring into action first. Brandishing their Force Pikes, the two highly trained and elite soldiers spring into action; they go for the weakest of the four first. The left-most Guardsman springs towards Kyrin, while the right-most charges in for Ai'kani's head. Tibor and Sethas respond as well, brandishing their blaster pistols and taking a knee behind the desk. Kreldin remains sitting where he is for now, waiting for the Stormtroopers to arrive in the office. Continued in part three.